


I'd be stupid...

by constellationskies



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Amnesia, fast recovery, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellationskies/pseuds/constellationskies
Summary: Momo slips and forgets





	I'd be stupid...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilacChocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/gifts).



> Happy birthday Hazel! I'm sorry if it's not what you were expecting but I hope you love it!

Sousuke sat in the hospital waiting room waiting for the doctors to tell him how Momo was doing. His boyfriend had the bright idea to run in the locker room chasing a first-year for stealing his shirt when he slipped and fell on the floor causing him to hit his head. None of the members were amused, and the coach suspended the student for the next two months for being an idiot.

 

Rin had texted him earlier asking if he needed anything but Sousuke told him he didn't need much. He just wanted to know Momo would be okay and that he'd be up and running soon. He looked at his watch and saw three hours had passed since they arrived in the ambulance. He stood up, wondering what was taking the doctor and nurses so long to give him an update.

 

"A CT scan wouldn't take that long unless something was wrong." Sousuke stopped pacing almost allowing his thoughts get the best of him. "No, I can't think that way. What's that saying? No news is good news? That's right. I haven't heard anything so things should be okay." Sousuke kept muttering to himself. He saw a ray of light when a nurse walked in but saw they went over to another person waiting. He briefly heard them say, "Your daughter is doing fine now, we were able to place her bone back in place. She won't be able to-" He stopped listening. Sousuke threw his head back and sighed. "How much longer?"

 

"Excuse me, are you Momotarou's boyfriend?"

 

Sousuke leaned back in surprise. When did this nurse come up to him, he wondered. "Um, yeah. Is everything okay?"

 

"Follow me please."

 

Dread pooled in his stomach but decided to push it away. Sousuke followed the nurse to a room with a closed door.

 

"Wait right here. The doctor will be out shortly to explain everything to you."

 

Sousuke nodded as she walked back into the room to notify the doctor. Relief washed over him as he saw his boyfriend animatedly talking to the doctor through the doors tiny window. He smiled at his boyfriend's antics. He'd usually move his arms or hands around when talking and Sousuke found it endearing. He recalled a time when someone had commented on it, and Momo had gotten insecure.

 

Momo had stopped talking for a few months, only writing answers on paper when the teacher's called on him. He'd still talk to his close friends but no one else. Momo worked hard to try and fix it, but he learned that he loved expressing his excitement. He snapped out of his memories when he saw the doctor walk out of the room.

 

"Hello, I'm Dr. Sugimoto. I oversaw your boyfriend's care when he came in unconscious. We ran a series of tests to see if there was any cranial bleeding but everything is clear. When he woke up, he knew where he was and the year. However, he seems to be suffering from a mild case of amnesia as he doesn't seem to remember you being his boyfriend."

 

Sousuke felt like someone punched him in the stomach. He knew that they'd only began dating two months ago but how can Momo not remember him?

 

"He's told me about the swim club and how there's a guy named Yamazaki Sousuke who's good at the butterfly. I'm guessing he was talking about you?"

 

Sousuke awkwardly coughed. "Y-yeah, we began dating two months ago. It hasn't been too long, is there any way I can help him remember?"

 

"You could try feeding him foods rich in omega-3's, hypnosis, and doing things that can jog his memory but nothing too big. Try not to rush it; his memories will be back with time."

 

"How much time?"

 

"Patients with a mild case usually take a few hours to a few months. If you both work together, it can happen by the end of the month."

 

Sousuke nodded and felt determination set in. He was going to help his boyfriend remember they are together, even if he has to woo him all over again.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke walked outside the hospital doors with Momo by his side. He relayed to Momo that they were together, but Momo stood shell-shocked.

 

"We're together?!"

 

Sousuke nodded.

 

"We're boyfriends? We go on dates, hold hands, kiss, and stuff?"

 

"Yep."

 

"For how long?!"

 

"Two months."

 

"You mean we've been together for two months, and I can't remember it? Why must my brain hate me?"

 

Sousuke smiled at that. "Why don't we work together to help you remember?"

 

"I don't want to."

 

"What?"

 

"I mean, I like you Sousuke. Why can't we start over?"

 

"Start over?"

 

"Yeah, let's go on a first date again!"

 

Sousuke thought about what Momo was saying. It wasn't a bad idea since he was a stuttering mess when they had gone on their first date and forgot to kiss him when he dropped Momo off back at the dorms. Rin had laughed in his face the next day for being a dumbass.

 

_"How could you forget to kiss him on the first date," he asked laughing._

 

_"Shut up! I was nervous okay. I won't forget on our next date."_

 

_And sure enough, Sousuke didn't forget to kiss him. He held his hand as they walked through the natural history museum and kissed him when they got their picture taken at the insect enclosure. Momo's shocked blushing face was caught perfectly in the photograph. He tried hard not to laugh at Momo's pouting face but he couldn't. Momo was just too cute for Sousuke not to tease but Momo got the last laugh. He had asked the photographer to take another photo wearing insect hats. He secretly has them saved on his phone._

 

"Let's start over then, I was planning on doing so to help you get your memories back anyways. Would you go on a date with me?"

 

"Hmm, no. I've got swim practice."

 

Sousuke tripped on air and turned to face Momo who was silently laughing. He smiled and decided to let it go. "Coach has cancelled practice because of your accident. Swim practice won't resume till Monday."

 

"So, you're saying we've got free time?"

 

"Pretty much."

 

"Then I accept, let's go on a date to the zoo!"

 

"The zoo?"

 

Momo nodded. Sousuke thought about it for a second and then nodded, "okay, let's go tomorrow!"

 

* * *

 

"Look Sousuke! It's the oxycetonia jucunda they're beetles that damage citrus trees. They also have an acanthosoma labiduroides or also known as the scissor turtle bug!"

 

Sousuke couldn't stop himself from smiling at the way his boyfriend animatedly spoke about the insects. He got that way for a few things and so far he'd only seen two.

 

Swimming and insects.

 

He couldn't wait to discover more of his boyfriend's interests. Sousuke remembered what his uncle and aunt often said, "it takes a lifetime to know someone." He knew they were right since people often develop as they learn from experiences.

 

"Hey Momo, look! They also have an otter exhibit!"

 

"Where?!"

 

Momo grabbed Sousuke's hand and rushed out the insect exhibit to look at the otters. Once inside, they viewed the otters swimming underwater. Sousuke chuckled and took a photo after he saw Momo press his face against the glass at the same time an otter had.

 

"Did you see that Sousuke?! Let's go to the top and see the other otters resting on the rocks."

 

He grabbed Sousuke's hand and pulled him up the stairs leading to the outside portion of the exhibit. Momo pulled him close to the railing and saw an otter with their baby on their stomach. They couldn't help but coo at how cute it was. Sousuke took out his phone and asked Momo to get ready for a photo.

 

He readied his phone and pulled Momo closer to him. Once the shot was perfect, he pressed the camera button as he leaned down to kiss Momo on the cheek. Momo turned to face Sousuke in surprise. He knew that they must've kissed many times before his amnesia, but he couldn't stop the surge of butterflies in his stomach. He wondered if he still got them after dating two months.

 

"Attention visitors, the zoo will close in fifteen minutes. Attention visitors, the zoo will close in fifteen minutes."

 

Momo and Sousuke began making their way back to the main entrance. It had been fun spending the day together at the zoo despite not having explored all of the exhibits. Sousuke would make sure that they'd walk around the entire park together and go on the sky ride that overlooked the zoo and botanical park nearby next time. Once they were close to the entrance, Sousuke let Momo know he needed to use the restroom.

 

"Wait here a minute? I won't take long."

 

Momo nodded and stood to the side, trying not to block anyone's path. He thought back to the day's events and couldn't believe that he was with Sousuke. It felt unreal and deep down he was sad that he couldn't remember the past two months. He was about to look over to see if Sousuke was on his way back when he felt someone crash into him causing him to fall and hit his head against the wall.

 

Momo held onto his head and winced. He got up slowly and steadied himself against the wall. Upon opening his eyes, he saw the person who had bumped into him.

 

"Oh man, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going in my hurry. Are you okay?"

 

"Ow. It hurts but I think I'll be okay."

 

"Do you need to see a-"

 

"Momo? What's wrong?"

 

Momo looked up to see that Sousuke had come back and had a bag in his hand.

 

"Nothing, I fell and hit my head on accident. They were apologizing for making me fall and wanted to see if I was okay."

 

Sousuke nodded, "are you okay?"

 

"Yeah," he turned to look at the stranger that bumped into him. "I'm okay, really but thank you for staying around to check."

 

The person nodded and left with one last apology. Momo grabbed his boyfriend's hand and both quietly exited. The fall had Sousuke feeling nervous. Sousuke pulled Momo to a bench nearby and squatted in front of him, looking at his eyes.

 

"You sure you're okay?"

 

Momo didn't answer. He continued staring into Sousuke's eyes when he recalled a memory.

 

_"Sousuke, look! I brought you an ice cream."_

_Sousuke turned and smiled when he saw his boyfriend walking towards him. He decided to meet him halfway and kissed him sweetly before taking the ice cream from him._

_"Thanks, Momo."_

 

That was how their second date began. All because Sousuke forgot to kiss him on the first. He continued staring at Sousuke before leaning in to kiss him on the lips. He recalled the butterflies, the small ways they showed they cared for one another and so much more. He placed his hands on his cheeks, as the kiss deepened.

 

"I remember."

 

Sousuke looked at him in wonderment before leaning in to kiss him again.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't kiss you on our first date Momo," Sousuke pressed his forehead against Momo.

 

Momo giggled as he snuggled closer to Sousuke, "it's okay Sousuke. I'm just happy you remembered to kiss me today."

 

"I'd be stupid to forget again."


End file.
